


Vacation

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Evlynn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Romance, a lot of kiss, sunset, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: The librarians have a little vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes I'm really sorry.

Ray (the spirit of the library) had ordered everyone to take the week off.  
In some sense.

_**Yesterday** _

When everyone came to Annex everything looked like a travel agent.  
Above the door hung a huge banner on which was a great sign **RELAX.**  
In each book was hidden tourist brochure. On the walls were pictures of various tourist. On the table lay dozens of tourist guides. Even knight armor was dressed in Hawaiian shirts.And In the place where lay the book Clippings was lay a note with the inscription

"I'm back in a week."

After the Librarians make sure that this isn't a magic trap. They decided on a little vacation. Flynn insisted that he will organizing a private vacation for him and Eve. Baird agreed because Flynn used his best puppy face.  
Stone suggested the same Cassandra. They were a couple for a few weeks since for the mision connected with coven of witches in Salem.  _( That's a story for another day). Jones_  decided to stay for a week at his home. He wanted to spend the time eating fast food and watching a marathon all seasons Walking Dead.

Today, all they come to the Annex, to say goodbye. And use the back door.

"Are you ready for the best vacation ever? Flynn asked Baird. When he entered the room where waited everyone. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and flip-flops. He wore too a straw hat.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you have planned If we aren't spending the vacation vanquishing evil." Eve teased .

"I plan a perfectly normal and no magic week, emphasis on normal."Flynn crooked his arm, smiling when Eve put her arm through his. He took their luggage in the second hand.

"Have a good time and avoid trouble." Baird said to the other and looked pointedly at Jones when she spoke about the troubles.

"See you on a week." Flynn shot everyone a small wave. Then he pulled guardian toward the back door. Jenkins approached the globe and change locations.

"The doors are ready. Miss Cillian and Mister Stone , you can go on your vacation."

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked her boyfriend. She was excited. Stone told her just what type of clothes she had packed for vacation. The location was a mystery to her.

" No peeking till we get through this's a surprise." Stone said.

"I love surprises."

"I know" Stone pulled Cassandra into a kiss, ignoring Jones's complaint.

"Seriously guys , you can't wait until I won't have to watch this?" A pair ignored him and continued to kiss.

"Would you two stop making out already? You're making me sick," Thief whined.  
When the couple finally separated Stone asked. " Are you jealousy?"

"No cowboy, I'm disgusted." Jones said. Then Ezekiel saying goodbye as he passed them, grinning wickedly. Stone rolled his eyes and grabbed Cassandra's hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked with smile. Cassandra grabbed her bag traveling and enthusiastically nodded.

"Goodbye Jenkins." They said at the same time. Jenkins said goodbye to them with a nod. Stone opened the door and they were travel to another part of the world through the back door.

Cassandra blinked a few times then took in her surroundings. They were standing on a beach with gold sand and sapphire water. Behind them in the distance she could see a few houses surrounded by beautiful tropical flora.

"Where are we? She asked in awe when she looking at the surroundings.

"On the island of Moorea." Stone said . "I hope you like it."

Cassandra stepped forward and kissed his cheek." I love it."  
Jacob grinned as they went to their hut, taking Cassandra's hand in his.  
Shack looked nice. Shack had a cozy living room, a small functional kitchen, modern bathroom and a bedroom with a beautiful view.

"This place looks amazing," Cassandra said after they had walked in and looked room.

"I'm glad you like it." Stone said with smile "Come on, let's put some things away and get some rest. We can go to walk and see surroundings."

"That sounds like a great idea," Cassandra said. "I can't wait to look around the area." She gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek before she began to make her way to the bedroom with her bags.

Jacob smiled and made his way to the kitchen to put away the supplies he had brought along. As Cassandra put her things away in the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile the entire time.

Last month was very busy for team. Clippings book was gone crazy every day and Librarians hardly even have time to sleep or meal ,let alone have private time with each other. But now she was one of the most beautiful islands in the world and she was here with her boyfriend. Cassandra smile and reached into her suitcase to grab the rest of her clothes.

" Hang on, what's this?" She frowned as she felt a strange box amongst her clothes. She carefully picked it up. It was a small box wrapped in a simple gray paper and tied with a neon ribbon. She removed the paper and her eyes widened in shock. It was a box of diversed condoms with a small note on it:

 _"Have fun Mathgirl!"_  
_Ezekiel ;)_

Cassandra groaned and dropped the box to the bed.

 _"He will never change." She_  thought slightly amused.

Cassandra looked at the box and felt a blush on the cheeks. She and Stone don't do this yet. She had learned earlier on in their relationship that Jacob cherished and respect her. And the unspoken discussion they were waiting with time making love.

But that doesn't mean because they hadn't had intercourse didn't mean that they hadn't been physical to some extent.They often snuggling, kiss and have making out. They spent a few nights at each others apartments, just sleep in the same bed, both of them with pajamas on. They both enjoyed their relationship.

But getting a little closer to Jacob had been playing on Cassandra mind a bit for some time. And joke Ezekiel calls some of her naughty thoughts. Cassandra suddenly realized what she had been thinking about and her cheeks darkened crimson immediately. With some embarrassment she took the box and hid it away between her clothes.

After Cassandra had put her things away she joined Jacob to help him out with the rest of the stuff. When everything had been put away nicely, they went on a trip around the area.

It was a beautiful day and the scenery was great, so it would have been a shame not to do so. They had walked around for a few hours.

"What do you say we go find someplace to eat and drink? "Stone asked Cassandra.

"Okay. " She said.

They found a nice bar and quickly chose a table. They sat close, Jacob's arm around Cassandra's shoulders, her head resting on his. Waitress had brought them the drinks, Blue Hawaii for Jacob and a juice Karambola for Cassandra and a plate fruit of snacks.

Jacob picked up an one slice from the platter and offered it to Cassandra. She held out her hand but suddenly she had a different idea. Cassandra inched forward just enough to ate it out of him fingers, sucking him fingertips into her mouth briefly.

"That's definitely tasty," She grinned when she saw flustered look she had left on his face. Jacob looked at her for a brief second and smiled wickedly.

"Yeah?" He leaned down and captured her lips into kiss. Then, as suddenly as the kiss had started, he pulled away. Cassandra is the be left flustered but smirked at him.

"You're right, great tastes" Jacob laughed and gently kissed the top of her head in a sign of affection.

* * *

  
After two hours.They back at their house.

  
Cassandra went to change. Jacob was waiting for her and thought what they can do now. He looked at the picture on the wall showing the sunset. Then he had an idea. Romantic and charming idea.

He smiled and walked toward the bedroom.  
Stone stood in the doorway. Cassandra stood back to him and was looking for something in a suitcase. He'd slowly crossed the room, standing only inches stand behind her now. Cassandra met with a soft hug from behind. Jacob let his forehead hit her shoulder. His lips traveled up to her earlobe. Cassandra moaned slightly as his lips and his warm breath danced across her skin.

"Now we can watch the sun set with a glass of wine." Jacob murmured somewhere near her ear.

"It's a great idea. "She agreed with smile. "I will packs basket."

"Okay." He said, but his hands still firmly held around her.

"Jacob"

"Yes?"

"You can let me go?"

"No." He said and hugged her a little tighter.

"Jacob." She said amusement.

"Okay, okay" Stone's arms released her so Cassandra could go and pack a picnic basket.

* * *

  
Cassandra rested in between Stone's legs, her back against his chest, head snuggled beneath his chin as they looking at the ocean. The sun hovered above the horizon yet. But the view was beautiful already. The sun, shone brilliantly like a concave gold plate emitting crimson rays of light. The clouds, with their various shades of pearly white fluff is deep purples.

" These clouds are amazing." Cassandra said pointing to a cloud in a beautiful pink color.

 _"Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky."_ Jacob said soft near Cassandra ear. He pressed a kiss there too. Cassandra grinned, just a little unable to meet Stone's eyes. They fell silent after that, just holding each other.

Sunset began , in the water with the rays of the sun co-create a wonderful palette sky image like a fairy tale. The bullet allegedly from the fire submerged in the depths of the sea, that makes all the people on the beach withhold breath for a moment to silently watch this wonderful phenomenon.

"It's beautiful." Cassandra said breathlessly.

"Yes, it is," Stone agreed but he wasn't looking at the view. She blushed when she realized he looked at her.

She looked over his shoulder at the two teenagers.They lit colored lanterns.

"Look, these people let go lanterns. I want do this!" Said Cassandra suddenly sounding like a hyper 5 year old. Jacob chuckled and stood up.

"Here," Jacob held out a hand to help her sit up. Cassandra grab his hand with a smile.

They walked to the seller lanterns. They bought two lanterns. The first was painted colorful floral pattern. The second was painted star-shaped pattern. Stone gave floral lantern Cassandra. Both carefully lit the wick and together let's lanterns to sky. Two lanterns danced in the sky close to each other. A pair of librarians looking at the lanterns until it disappeared from sight.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jacob asked when they were walking, hand in hand, back to their apartments.

"I did," Cassandra said. His arms settling around her waist. She stopped for a moments to look at the moon. It was a full moon and the sky was any clouds. The moon looks mysterious and romantic. But Jacob saw that Cassandra face is sad when she looking for sky. So he tickled her gently.

" Jacob!" She slapped his hand. But he tickled her again. Cassandra snorted and tried to break free from his grasp. Stone tickled her some several times. Enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Jacob please stop." She beg him. Jacob finally ceases to tickle her.

"I'll revenge. " Cassandra promised.

"Darling, you're not have one spiteful bone in your body. I don't have to worry." He said before he kissed her nose.

"Stop doing that."She said with a delicate blush.

"Doing what? Kissed you nose?" He asked surprised.

"No, Stop making me not mad at you." She complained. Jacob was laughing . Then Jacob put his arm around Cassandra's shoulders , when they walked again Stone heard how Cassandra whispers something of revenge.

* * *

 

"I think we're done sightseeing for the day. Stone said when finaly back to cabine. Both left shoes at the door, cabin was so hot that they could walk barefoot.

"What we do now? "Cassandra asked him when they entered the house.

"You can decide Cassie. "Stone said . She thought a moment.

"Now I think we can watch movies , eat popcorn _and snuggle_  up." She decided.

Jacob put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. When he pulled away he say. " I like this idea. I choose nice movie for us, okay?"

"I'll make the popcorn." She went to the kitchen. Jacob at that time began to look for the film. After reading several titles, he has chosen A Walk in the Clouds. He sat on the couch and waited for Cassandra.

Cassandra make popcorn in kitchen. A moment later, she appeared from the hallway and joined him, snuggling up close to his side. For a short while they didn't speak, and simply enjoyed the peace and quiet, after long day. Stone , moving them apart and gently brushing the hair off her face before he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away for her with a smile. Then he pressed play on the remote and let the movie begin.

"Wait!"Cassandra said.

Jacob hitting pause, Cassandra stood and walk to the kitchen. She came back with two glasses and a bottle of drink. Cassandra was once again seated next to Jacob. Then he leaned over to restart their movie, his shirt hiking up his side as he did so. Cassandra reached over and tickled his exposed hip. Jacob yelped in surprise, and falling off the couch. Cassandra doubled over, laughing.

''Are you having fun little lady?" Jacob turned towards her. Cassandra frozed, the question reminded her of the box which dropped Ezekiel.

"Cassie, are you okay? "Jacob asked her. She looked confused and…scared?

"What?" Cassandra asked. She looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Stone crawled across the couch and gathered her up in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked again.

"Nothin'," Cassandra said quickly and she tried to break free of his arms. She stood up and said something about the use of toilets. But Jacob grabbed her wrist before she did the second step. He got up from the couch and stood before her, still holding her wrist.

"Cassie. What happened?" He asked and let of her wrist.

Cassandra felt embarrassed, she really didn't want to talk about it. But she knew that Stone will be asked her until he get answers.

"That's what you said about the fun. It reminded me of the stupid joke Ezekiel. Please don't ask." She looking at the floor.

''Why?"

"It's just embarrassing."

"More than your fear of ravioli?" He asked with smile. She blushed at the memory when Jacob found out about her fear of ravioli. Cassandra so far refuses to go to a restaurant where the waiter mistook her order and brought her ravioli. Jacob liked to joke sometimes about this what happened next in the restaurant.

"Stone **!** "

"What?" He asked with a smile. "Darling you know that you can tell me everything."

"I know that but this is ..." Cassandra paused and looked again at floor. Stone looked at her. He saw her discomfort and embarrassment.

"Jones, what a joke you come up with?" Stone thought.

"Cassie doesn't have to tell me if you don't want to talk about it." He said gently, taking her by the hand.

"We can forget the last two minutes?" She asked shyly.

"What two minutes?" Stone asked with smile. Cassandra smiled in return. But Stone wanted to make sure one. Jacob cradling her chin in his hand, making sure their eyes met.

"But everything is fine? You aren't hurt ?" Jacob asked with concern and caring look. Cassandra smiled and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm fine." She assured him, her breath tickled him neck."Don't worry about me."

Then he pulled back to look at her face. " I'm worried because I love you, Cassandra."Jacob stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Cassandra's lungs forgot how to breathe. It was the first time Jacob said those words. She loved him had no doubt about that. But she had a problem with saying this back.

"Me, too?" Cassandra said breathlessly and a little insecure , trying to get a grasp back on reality. After a second she understood that it was more question than answers.

" Wait, no… let me try that again! I know I love you, Jacob Stone." Cassandra said

"I know Cassie ,I love you very much too." Stone smirked, tugging her close once more, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her to him.

They both holding each other and enjoyed mutual warmth and feelings. They felt a love and overwhelming happiness. After a few heartbeats looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were very close to each rubbed her nose against Jacob in light brushes . This gesture abashed Stone. But Jacob smiled, he relly liked simple caress. He loved a time like this. When they were together and he forgot everything except a woman in his arms. Cassandra looked at him, she felt a pleasant warmth in her heart. She saw the color magenta, the color of love.

"Can you show me how much you love me?" Cassandra asked with another small grin. Jacob eyebrows shot into his hair line. He had not expected this but he liked it.

"I think that I can." He said seductively.

Cassandra shooting him a look that was flirtatious. He looked up at her, he saw the same desire he felt and without a second thought, he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him gently touching his lips. It was a chaste kiss, at first, but it swiftly got hotter and wetter and longer.

Jacob surrendered control at the feel of her soft lips, tongue tracing the curve of his bottom lip before begging entrance to his mouth. She tasted of cinnamon and faintly of oranges. They kissed for another few minutes. Then Cassandra pulled him over to couch and pushed him onto his back, allowing the soft cushions to break his fall as she crawled a top the cowboy. Jacob stared up silently at the beautiful woman perched on top of him.

''Are you going to stare at me all night?' Cassandra asked with smile.

" I'm just admirin' the view. You look so gorgeous." Jacob pushed up into a seated position. They were sitting chest to chest, her legs once on either side of his body. She blushed, then smiled softly.

"Thank you," Cassandra whispered. She reached up and caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "You also look good."

Jacob covered her hand with his leaving it there for a mometns. Then he took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth kissing her knuckles. He looked over at Cassandra and she looked suddenly shy. Stone cupped her cheeks.

"You want this?" He asked. He was dead serious, eyes focused at her. The pressure of her hands against his chest shifted, as she reached to press her lips to his in an innocent kiss.

"Jacob, I want you, I need you. I sure." Cassandra said when pulled away.

"Good because I want this to continue." Stone groaned.

He pulled her back in for another passionate kiss. Their fingers began to drift underneath each other's clothes. Jacob's hand had squirmed itself all the way up her leg and was now resting against her hip. Cassandra began unbuttoning his shirt and caressing the skin revealed underneath. Stone pulled away, and she pull the shirt over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. She tracing patterns on his bare chest. Stone continued to tease her, sometimes letting his hand slip down a little further to grope at her rear.

Cassandra's hands reached up to wrap around his neck, her fingers sliding into the hair at the base of his scalp. She kissed him, keeping the kiss slow and sexy. Kiss deepened and went from one kiss to several. Breaths mingle, damp heat, and friction as her knees slide up his thighs and tighten against his hips.  
Hand under her skirt movied now, so his index finger and thumb pulling teasingly at her panties. Stone punched the fabric and let it snap back against her skin Cassandra would give a cute little squeak. While the pairs mouth's continued to grind hotly against one another. After a few minutes Jacob slowly lifted his head and removing his hand from under her skirt. Then he gingerly rolled them over and littel pulled away.

"Jacob?" Cassandra asked, now looking frightened. He settled for kissing her, but very gently and short.

When the kiss ended, he say. " I was thinking we should move this to the bed"  
Her mouth fell open into a little 'o' before she smile and nodded . They stand up for couch. They held hands as they walk to the bedroom.

At the threshold of the bedroom, they kissed again. They kissed hungrily, backing toward the bed. Then Jacob got the upper hand, moving so that this time Cassandra ended up landing on the bed on her back. Stone carefully laying his weight on top of her. His hands had snaked up the inside of her shirt, counting her ribs and tracing her spine. Cassandra hands reacted by exploring his back and shoulders.

He paused to take off her shirt revealing her bra. Jacob buried his face in her red hair, inhaling the scent of the musk of her perfume. She took advantage of her position to kiss his neck. Stone response came on a low growl. He moved up her and captured her lips again. His hands crept under her camisole to stroke the bare skin of her back. He moved from kissing her lips to kissing up her jawline, and then down along the curve of her neck.

Jacob kissed and attached quick nibble to Cassandra's neck. He kissed and licked and bit his way down to the junction of her neck and shoulder and she shuddered when he bit down. Stone suckled hard, but be careful that he wouldn't leave behind a bruise. (He didn't want to give Jones a reason to joke after their return to Annex). His lips began trailing along the v-neck of her camisole. Cassandra seemed to enjoy that and she bucked her hips into his, eliciting a low groan from deep in Jacob's throat.

He moved back to her lips. When she let out a small moan. His hands finding the hem of her camisole and starting to push it up and then pulled it free.  
Awhile Jacob watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. Then he skirting his fingers around the swell of one breast. Then he gently kissed the rise of her breast and trailed his fingertips lazily along the other. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. Then his index finger and thumb pinched at the sensitive nipple .

Cassandra fingers started digging shallow furrows into his back . Jacob gently bite Cassandra's nipple and made her yelp. He released her nipple with a pop. He let his teeth gently bite into her breast, his tongue coating over her skin.  
She groaned and arched her back. Stone's lips had again found her nipple, and she was aching. He kissed one breast and palmed the other. Cassandra sigh and bury her fingers in his hair. After a few caresses Cassandra hand had shot its way down into the front of his jeans and had a gentle grip on his small hard bulge.

Her hand sliding out of his pants few times. She gave him a foxy smile when he moan. She reached to unbutton his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. Jacob boxers came off with the jeans and both joined their mixed heap of clothes on the floor. Cassandra couldn't help but smirk as him pride surged through him. She let her hands glide for him fully erect pull herself up and reach out to grasp the length of him in one delicate hand.

"Good God." He groaned.

"You like it , baby?" She looked up at him with smirk. Instead of answering Jacob was whispering her name. She stroked him again a few times.

Stone self-control snapped. He pinned Cassandra back against the bed, kissing her fiercely. Stone's hands found the zipper on her skirt, dragging it down its silver track. He gently tugged at the zipper practically begging for permission.  
Cassandra raised her hips from the bed. Jacob slow pulled the skirt from her body. He smiled at the sight of black lace-trimmed panties adapted for her black embroidered bodice.

His eyes met hers, she nodded, He'd slid down her body now. Jacob very slowly made his way up her inner thigh. Stone drew closer and closer to his final goal. He could feel the heat from her desire radiating from the meager distance separating his lips from her crotch. Stone leanand placed a gentle kiss against the soft gasped. Jacob parted her legs slightly and pressed more kisses against the fabric. He moved her legs up on to his shoulders. His hands now moving up to gently hold her hip down. He moved the fabric of the side and his tongue in teasing her. Cassandra screamed ,her hands tangled in his hair trying to get him where she wanted him. Two fingers on the other hand joined his tongue in teasing her. Jacob had to press her hips down to keep them from bucking. She moan his name . He increased his pace.

Cassandra tugged his hair again as Jacob felt her body begin to tense underneath him. Stone turned his head to kiss along her inner thigh, He moved higher and licked up her stomach. She arched her back until his tongue left her skin. Cassandra directing him toward her mouth where she kissed him hungrily, despite the taste of herself on his tongue. He eagerly returned kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair.They begin french kissing , the two pink masses squirming against one another.

Jacob pulled himself back up.He looked at her. Cassandra was almost completely bared to him, with only her black lace-trimmed panties . Stone reached out and traced a finger along the lace waistline of her panties. She shuddered and moaned when his fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs , the last remaining bit of clothing between them away. She finally naked beneath him. His eyes traveled across her body.

Stone gently took hold of her chin in his hands and tilted her face up.

"You're stunning." Stone muttered, his voice low and raspy.

"Not only me." Cassandra said with a smile.

He cradled her head tenderly in the palms of his hands. He kissed her, much gentler than he just had, and pulled away. His hand moved to open the nightstand drawer. He retrieved the condom hidden in inside _.( Yes he's found them when unpacking his suitcase) Cassandra_  laughed .

"What?" Stone asked surprised.

"Nothing," She said. " I just…I'll explain it later." She promised. Jacob looked at his girlfriend with a slight thoughtfully. Stone shrugged.

"Okay darling" He agreed.

Cassandra grabbed the package from his hands, twirling it around in her fingers. Then she opened it and slide the condom of him. He responded groan at her gentle touch. She stroked a few times as he threw his head back and groaned.  
Cassandra pulled Jacob to her again, kissing him softly. Stone slipped his hand between her legs, gently teasing her with his fingers.

"Jacob" Cassandra moaned loudly his name.

After a few gentle strokes, Stone crooked his fingers towards the spot that he knew would make her scream, pressing against it as Cassandra rocked against his hand by pure instinct. Cassandra arched her back against the bed as Stone increased his pace.

A while later, Jacob withdrew his fingers and Cassandra made a noise of utter dissatisfaction that made he smile. His arms came back up to wrap around her. He kissed Cassandra once before kissing along one of her cheekbones, following it all the way to the shell of her ear. Stone nipped her ear lobe and then whispered in her ear.

 _" If I could save time in a bottle_  
_the first thing that I'd like to do_  
_is to save every day til eternity passes away_  
_just to spend them with you"_

"Me too." Cassandra whispered and looked at him with sultry eyes. Stone's hands caressed down the sides of her body .

"Jacob, please. " She breathed, and his eyes met hers again.

He knew exactly what she wanted, he also wanted. Jacob groaned, letting his hand traveled back to her hip. Cassandra legs wrapped around his waist, Jacob slowly entered her. Cassandra whimpered at the feeling of him moving gently inside of her. Stone did it slowly, allowing her to adjust to the pressure. Jacob was as far inside of her as their bodies would allow and they still tried to dig deeper. Their hips, undulating to a slow, steady rhythm. He go slow, to take it all in and savor it. He covered her body with his.

As she felt herself nearing that mountain peak she reached around his back, digging her nails in just a little. Cassandra moans and cries became ever more boisterous with each passing thrust, growing louder and louder until eventually she let one final lust scream. Stone gave one final thrust, pushing into her as deep as he could and giving a long groan as he spent himself inside of her.  
They stayed in that position for a while. The room silent save for the sounds of the low mingled breaths of the lovers on the bed.

Stone held her against himself, her breasts pressing into his sweaty chest. Jacob gently pulled his body from her. Cassandra looked flushed and a little dazed. He smiled to her. She smiled too. She stroked his cheek.

" I love you." Cassandra said soft.

"I love you too." Jacob said and pecked her lips. Then he lay down on his side of the bed.

A while later, Stone was stroking her face with the side of his hand, her cuddled against his side. After a few minutes their bodies starting to cool.

"You know, I think we need get shower." Jacob said . Cassandra looked at him with a smile.

* * *

  
They spent a long time in the shower, partly because showering together and had gotten well distracted. Cassandra switched the shower off, towelling her hair lightly before letting it hang wavy about her face. Stone was entered from the wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he was looking at her with lovely smile, using a second towel to rub his hair dry.

"I need a few more minutes." Cassandra said

"I will waiting for you in bedroom." Jacob leaning over to kiss her cheek.

As he left, Cassandra sighed and reached for the hair dryer.  
Fifteen minutes later she finished drying and changed into pajamas. Then she went into the bedroom. Jacob was lying on his back and reading a book. He was wearing only night shorts. When he saw her, he set the book on the nightstand.  
She snuggled against him on the bed with her head against his chest.

"Goodnight, Jake." Cassandra sighed happily and snuggled in even closer as Jake placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight , Cassie" Jacob said soft. Then with a flick of his wrist he turned off the lights.

**Next day**

Cassandra shifted, inhaling and opening her eyes. Jacob's side of the bed was empty already. She glanced over at the clock . The bright red numbers said that it was  early morning only half an hour after sunrise. Cassandra got out of bed and walked into the living room. She saw Jacob as standing on the porch leaning on the railing. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I missed you." Cassandra murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck and then resting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

Jacob let out an airy laugh, the sound vibrating through his body and into hers, and wrapped his arms around hers. He brushed his lips to her hair. Hugged her for just a moment.

"You look so lovely when you sleep, I don't have the heart to wake you." He said softly after they pulled back just slightly. They looked together at the view in a comfortable silence. The silence was interrupted by loud growling stomach Cassandra. She blushed slightly.

"You want pancakes for breakfast? Stone asked with smile.

" Yes please." They both went back inside the house.

Cassandra wanted to help but Jacob insisted that he would do breakfast.  
After small argument Cassandra decided she was going to enjoy being waited on. She sat down at the table. Her eyes surveyed how Stone made breakfast.

 _"He is being so sweet."_ She thought.

Stone finished preparing both plates with his pancakes, put them on a tray and started heading for the table. On tray were two glasses of orange juice and a two plate with stacks of pancakes. Covered with whipped cream and shape of heart spelled out in melt-y chocolate chips on top.

" You are cute "She said as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Well, I hope you like it," He said with a co smile. He took his seat across from her and picked up his fork. She cut into the stack and tried pancake.

"Oh, these really are wonderful," she beamed. Stone smiled proudly.

* * *

  
Breakfast over, she slid her arms around his waist and sighed, leaning her face against his shoulder.

"I really like it." she said.

"I can do breakfast for you more often." Stone said.

"I'm not talking about the breakfast but it was also great." Cassandra said.  
Jacob turned in her arms to look at Cassandra." Sooo what you like honey? He asked.

"This" She said, waving her hand between the two of them.

" Me too, honey." He slid his hands from either side of her waist down to her hips. Jacob pressed their foreheads together briefly and kissed her after while kissed started to get heated.

"Jacob " She whispered when they had broken apart. He gave her a knowing look. Before she knew it, Cassandra was thrown over his shoulder as he took them to bedroom.

"Jake, put me down," She giggled, making no real effort to escape his grasp.

" For a moments Cassie." Jacob said, continuing toward the bedroom.  
Stone laid Cassandra on bed. She let out a soft giggle before he joined her in bed, pulling her close to him. Jacob hushed up her giggles with kisses. They 're spending, the rest of the morning in bed. They are enjoying their time together and took full advantage of their vacation.

* * *

  
_Meanwhile, in another part of the world._

  
Flynn and Braid stood on the pier and watched the huge pirate ghost ship. The spirit of Captain Blackbeard stood on the bow of the ship. He held a luminescent green sword and he seemed to command the crew of skeletons.

"Beware of my anger landlubbers!" Captain Blackbeard shouted to the guardian and the librarian. Eve looked irritated at Flynn.

"I swear! I didn't know about this when I planned vacation." Flynn said quickly.

\- End -


End file.
